geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Chronos is a 2.1 Medium Demon mega-collaboration hosted and published by Viprin. The level is 1 minute and 27 seconds long and was released on February 4, 2018. The level is made to look like you are traveling through time, hence the name, Chronos. Terron did the fonts in the level and the end screen. Gameplay * 'Zhander: '''The level starts off with a cube section in a time machine. Here, the player has to jump over mechanical saw blades to get to the next part. The transition into the next part is auto. * '''Loserchik67: '''This part is made to look like the dinosaur age with a volcano in the background. The player starts in a ship and has to avoid bushes and two dinosaurs. Then, the player enters a UFO segment in which he/she has to avoid fireballs. Doing this leads the player to the next part. * 'AbstractDark: 'This part is made to look like the ice age. The player starts in a ball and has to do some hard timings to get into a wave portal were the player avoids icicles. Doing this leads the player into the next part. * 'JonathanGD: 'This part is made to look like the Egyptians with a visible sphinx in the background. The player is in a robot with hard timings and when the player passes the robot, the player goes into a ball and mini ship with limited vision. * 'Rustam: 'Now the player is in a mini cube in the Roman age. Once the player gets past the cube, the player enters a wave segment that contains tight spaces and their size changes twice. * '''Thomartin: '''You move to the Middle Ages. Here you will find a variety of sections with many orbs and spikes. * '''PanMan: '''Now you are at the beginning of the XIX century. You will find a lot of dual sections at the beginning, where you need to avoid spikes, and then just narrow passages. * '''Zepher: '''You go to the era of the Second World War. Here you just need to move around the blocks. * 'G4lvatron: 'Now you are in the future. You must fly through several narrow passages with gravity portals. * 'Viprin: ''' Afterwards, you fall into an unknown period of time. You need to first jump over the spikes, then move around the blocks, then fly through a narrow passage, and then move around the blocks again. After that, the logo made by Terron appears and the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 002018. * The level contains 101,511 objects. * The word "Chronos" means "time" in Greek. * Terron was originally going to have a part in this collaboration, but Viprin realized after choosing him that there were one too many participants, so he was removed from the roster, and instead made the fonts, background of Viprin's part, and the end card. Walkthrough .]] Category:Collaborations Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels